With You
by CamilaEvans
Summary: Edward Cullen se tornou um homem frio, esnobe, machista e conquistador que jamais obteve um relacionamento sério com uma mulher e muito menos tinha intensão de tê-lo. O que acontece quando ele reencontra uma linda morena desconhecida com quem tivera um relacionamento de uma única noite anos atrás? Sem imaginar que aquela simples noite deixará consequências para vida toda...
1. Prólogo

Sinopse:

Edward Cullen se tornou um homem frio, esnobe, machista e conquistador que jamais obteve um relacionamento sério com uma mulher e muito menos tinha intensão de tê-lo. O que acontece quando ele reencontra uma linda morena desconhecida com quem tivera um relacionamento de uma única noite anos atrás?

Sem imaginar que aquela simples noite deixará consequências para vida toda, Edward continua encantado por Isabella. Estaria ele disposto à assumir o seu papel de pai?

* * *

Prólogo

Desde de crianças, somos avisados constantemente que há consequências para tudo que fazemos. Que tudo que se planta, colhe. Por vezes, somos repreendidos e ensinados novamente sobre o quão ruim as consequências de atos não pensados podem ser.

Pensei que tinha aprendido isso de forma perfeitamente clara: Fazer as coisas sem pensar nas consequências sempre trazem coisas ruins.

Acontece também, que a vida dar voltas e voltas, e nos ensina lições maiores do que poderíamos imaginar. Aprendi que sim, tomar decisões sem um mínimo de responsabilidade trazem consequências, mas que nem sempre essas tão faladas "consequências" são ruins.

Uma noite de decisões impensadas trouxeram as melhores inesperadas consequências que eu poderia pensar.

* * *

Olá pessoal,

está é minha primeira fic e eu estou CHEIA de ideias pra ela. Preciso de reviews, ok? Me digam o que acharam e se devo continuar.

Vou postar o outro capitulo amanhã ou até mesmo hoje dependendo da quantidade de reviews.


	2. Day by day

**_5 anos atrás_**

_–Rosalie, tem certeza que não vão nos pegar?_

_–Mas é claro que vão nos pegar, Bella. Olhe para nós. Estamos gostosas.- Disse com um sorriso sacana em seu belo rosto._

_–Sabe que não foi o que quis dizer._

_Ela riu alto._

_–Fica tranquila. Ninguém vai descobrir que nossas identidades são falsas.- Após ver o olhar de descrença em meu rosto, ela acrescentou.- Relaxa, Bella. Confia em mim. Vamos comemorar seu aniversário de 19 anos em grande estilo!_

_– Okay.- suspirei derrotada.- Vamos logo então._

**_Agora_**

triiii-triiiim-triiiiii

Cedo demais o despertador tocou. Rolei na cama para chegar mais perto ao criado mudo e ainda sem abrir os olhos joguei o maldito despertador em algum canto do quarto o que o fez-finalmente- parar de tocar.

Nunca fui uma pessoa matinal então quebrar despertadores se tornou mais que habitual com o passar do tempo. Tanto que a muito havia decidido apenas comprar despertadores dos mais baratos possíveis já sabendo do fim inevitável que eles teriam.

Rolei mais uma vez na cama e abrir os olhos. Era hora de acordar.

O dia de hoje seria tão longo. A apresentação de um novo chefe para mim e o primeiro dia no jardim de infância para os gêmeos.

_Mal acredito que os meus bebês já vão para a escola!_

Ainda me espreguiçando sai da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro.

Já arrumada fui para o corredor rumo ao quarto dos meus bebês.

– Vamos acordar, meus amores. Hora de Levantar. Primeiro dia na escola. Não estão animados?- Falei enquanto abria o guarda-roupas tirando as peças já separadas para o dia e colocando-as no canto de cada cama.

– Só mais um pouquinho, mãe.- Minha Madie disse com a voz sonolenta e manhosa.

– Vamos lá, mocinha. Levantando.- Disse dando beijinhos em sua bochecha.- E você também, meu príncipe. Vamos acordando.- Foi a vez de Anthony ter suas bochechas beijadas.

Ele riu e estendeu seus bracinhos em minha direção em um claro sinal de que queria colo.

– Bom dia, mamãe.- Thony disse enterrando a cabeça em meu pescoço depois que o pequei em meu colo.

– Bom dia, meu amor. O que você acha de ir indo ao banheiro escovar seus dentinhos enquanto eu tento tirar da cama a sua irmã dorminhoca, hein?- Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ele riu e quando o coloquei no chão saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro.

– Certo. Vamos acordando, dorminhoca. É o primeiro dia na escola, não está animada?

Um biquinho se formou em seus lábios enquanto ela rolava em sua cama para ficar em direção à parede.- Mas eu quero _domi, _mamãe.

_De quem será que ela puxou esse lado não matinal, hein?_ Pensei com ironia.

– Sem "mas", Madelyn. Ou você quer uma guerra de cócegas?- Disse já indo para atacá-la.

– NÃO. NÃO. JÁ ACORDEI. _PLONTO_. SEM CÓCEGA.- Antes que eu percebesse, minha garota já estava de pé a caminho do banheiro.

Sorrir alto. Cócegas eram um tipo de _kriptonita_ para Madelyn.

Já prontos, os gêmeos tomavam café da manhã na bancada da cozinha.

– Adivinhem quem vem pro jantar hoje?

– Quem?- minha filha pergunto com entusiasmo

– O tio Jake e a tia Leah

– _SÉLIO_? ELES JÁ CHEGARAM DA _SOL DE MEL_!?

– EBAA! TAVA COM _SADADE_ DE BRINCAR COM TIO JAKE.

Rir do entusiasmo dos meus filhos. Eles amavam o _tio Jake._

– Eles chegaram ontem à noite da_ lua de mel_, querido. Não sol de mel. Lua de mel.

– Mas o sol é amarelo e o mel também. Por que lua?- Anthony perguntou confuso.

Não pude evitar rir antes de responder: "É como todos chamam, Anthony. Lua de mel."

– Okaaay _intão_

–Ele vai trazer presentes? Ele disse que ia_ tlazer_ presentes pra eu e o Thony.- Foi a vez de Madelyn perguntar.

–É claro que ele vai trazer. Ele prometeu, não?

Eles comemoram e depois começaram a tentar adivinhar qual presente os tios trariam para eles o que depois virou uma conversa animada sobre o primeiro de aula.

Eu vivia para esses momentos.

Os dois felizes, com sorrisos e olhos brilhando em seus perfeitos rostinhos. Esse momento era um lembrete de como tudo valeu à pena. A gravidez nada desejada, a decepção no olhar dos meus pais, as noites e mais noites acordada para cuidar dos dois recém nascidos, da vergonha e descriminação das pessoas ao saber que eu engravidei de um estranho. Tudo. Tudo valeu à pena. E cada vez que eu olhava ou pensava neles eu tinha mais certeza disso.

Definitivamente não foi e não é fácil criar dois filhos sozinha ainda mais sendo tão nova como eu era ao engravidar. Meus pais não são ricos e ajudaram como podiam me mandando dinheiro paras as despesas até que eu pudesse trabalhar e minha mãe conseguiu uma licença no trabalho para me ajudar no primeiro mês após o nascimento das crianças. Com a ajuda de meu irmão Jacob e minha melhor amiga no mundo todo, Rasalie, conseguir terminar a faculdade e ainda trabalhar. Eles me ajudaram de todas as maneiras possíveis, e meio que acabaram por perder suas juventude junto comigo. Por vezes abdicaram de ir à festas e se divertir para ficar em casa e me ajudar a cuidar dos bebês enquanto eu estudava ou quando um dos gêmeos ficava doente. Nós crescemos e amadurecemos muito desde lá. Eu nunca poderia agradecer o suficiente à eles.

Quando Madie e Anthony tinha 4 meses conseguir um emprego de meio período como assistente de secretária. Minha função era servir cafezinhos, levar e deixar roupas do patrão na lavanderia, servir de mensageira quando fosse necessário. Eu era uma faz tudo. Mas valeu à pena quando depois de 1 ano conseguir um estágio no setor de market na mesma empresa e depois que me formei finalmente conseguindo uma vaga de emprego fixo lá mesmo.

As coisas estavam finalmente entrando nos eixos.

Quando os gêmeos completaram 3 anos e eu já com um emprego com um salário fixo e muito melhor, o apartamento no mesmo prédio onde morávamos com Rose ficou vago. Decidir que era hora de eu e as crianças termos nosso próprio cantinho. Os gêmeos estavam crescendo e logo não caberiam na mesma cama em que dormíamos nós três. Eles precisavam de um quarto e um lar confortável. E eu sabia que Rosalie poderia manter o apartamento mais que perfeitamente sozinha. Com a decisão tomada mudamos para o apartamento do andar de cima que agora chamamos de lar.

– Mamãe, já terminei de tomar o café. _Vamo_ logo. Não _quelo _chegar _atlasada_ no primeiro dia na escola.- Madie falou ao terminar de devorar seu cereal.

– Vamos só escovar os dentes e podemos ir.- Respondi colocando as tigelas que estavam sendo usadas por eles na pia.

– Mas a gente já _escovar_ os dentinhos hoje.- Disse meu Thony com toda certeza de sua lógica infantil.

– Sem "mas", Anthony. Tem que escovar de novo porque acabamos de comer. Pro banheiro os dois.

Com os dentes escovados e com suas novas bolsas nas costas, finalmente saímos de casa e pegamos um táxi. A escolinha deles não era tão longe e dava tranquilamente pra ir andando, o caso é que eu não poderia me atrasar de jeito nenhum para o trabalho hoje.

– Minha mochila do Ben 10 é a mais _bunita._

_– _Não é não. A minha da_ Dola_ a _Aventuleira_ é que é, bobão.

Minhas duas crianças discutiam depois que saímos do táxi e estávamos a caminho da entrada da escola.

– Ei, ei. Sem briga. As duas mochilas estão lindas. Entendido?- Falei em tom sério.

Os dois acenaram a cabeça em concordância. Antes de entrarem na sala de aula me abaixei ficando no mesmo nível de seus perfeitos rostinhos.

– Fiquem unidos, okay? Sem brigas. Mamãe ama vocês.- Os puxei para um abraço apertado. Odiava ficar longe dos meus bebês.

– Também te amo, mamãe.- Minha Madie disse ainda me abraçando.

– Eu também.- Thony disse quando o soltei.

– Okay. Entrem logo que eu tenho que trabalhar. Se divirtam.- Disse me levantando.

Os dois foram recepcionados na porta da sala por uma morena com cabelos curtos do estilo channel parecendo ter a minha idade, presumir ser a professora.

– Olá crianças, eu sou a Ms. Whitlock. E serei sua professora esse ano.- Ela disse com um sorriso simpático.- Vocês devem ser os gêmeos Swan, não é isso?-

– Sim, nós _somo_ isso.- Anthony respondeu.

– E a você deve ser a senhora Swan.- A professora disse ao se dirigir à mim.

– Pode me chamar de Bella, por favor.- Falei enquanto apertava sua mão.

Com seu sorriso agradável e sincero nunca abandonando o seu rosto disse: "Nesse caso me chame apenas de Alice."

– Bem, Alice eu tenho que ir. Nos falamos melhor quando eu vier pegar as crianças. Estou atrasada. - Disse após reparar no relógio e contestar que muito provavelmente eu iria chegar atrasada no trabalho.- Se comportem, meus amores.- Disse e praticamente corri pelos corredores da escola, precisava chegar antes do novo CEO da The Cullen Corporation ir visitar a sessão de Market da empresa.

Ele vinha da filial de Londres para assumir o lugar de seu pai que está se aposentando. E pelo que todos falavam, Edward Cullen não era um cara bom.

_Por favor, por favor, que eu não esteja atrasada._

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

Olá pessoal,

Desculpem os erros de caligrafia, concordância ou qualquer coisa assim. Ia postar o capítulo ontem mesmo, mas ocorreu um problema tive que reescrever de novo :(

Por favor, deixem reviews. Só tive uma aqui no fanfiction. net e isso me desanimou muito. Preciso saber se estão gostando.


	3. It's him

**_5 anos atrás_**

_–Olha pra aqueles caras ali, Bella.- Rosalie apontava com a cabeça discretamente para o outro lado do balcão onde estavam dois caras olhando pra nós.- Acho que o moreno se encantou por alguém aqui...- Continuou com um sorriso safado e sugestivo.- Parece que a noite vai ser divertida, minha amiga._

_E mais uma vez, me repreendi mentalmente por ter aceitado em vir a esta boate com Rosie comemorar meu 19º aniversário._

_–Nem adianta me olhar assim! É o seu aniversário e vinhemos aqui pra nos divertimos. Agora vamos dançar e jogar um pouco de charme pro gatinhos ali._

_Okay. Eu tinha que admitir que o moreno a quem ela se referia não era nada mal. Na verdade, eu tinha certeza que era o cara mais gostoso que eu já tive a oportunidade de colocar os olhos._

_E sim, talvez eu tenha deixado meus olhos fixos em seu olhar por mais vezes e por mais tempo que o normal._

_Ponderei minhas opções. Sempre fui uma garota responsável demais. Certinha demais. Aluna e filha exemplar. Eu poderia me dar o luxo de me divertir e aproveitar a noite pelo menos uma vez. Certo?_

_Peguei o copo de uísque de Rosalie e tomei o que restava da bebida em um gole só. "Vamos logo pra pista."_

_– Essa é a minha garota!_

_–E Rosie?_

_–O que?_

_–O moreno é meu._

_**Agora**_

Meu corpo tremia e meu coração nunca bateu tão rápido.

_Não pode ser. Não pode ser._

Ele estava aqui. Em minha frente. Seus olhos verdes olhando fixamente para os meus, estudando-me atentamente. Parecia que podia enxergar minha alma.E ele lembrava. Lembrava de mim e da noite que compartilhamos.

Claro que eu imaginava que eventualmente eu poderia encontrar com ele e finalmente falar sobre os nossos filhos. Tinha imaginados as mais diversas possibilidades de reencontro, mas nunca, em um milhões de anos poderia ter imaginado que me encontraria com ele assim. Em um ambiente lotado de pessoas olhando atentamente para ele, o novo presidente da The Cullen's Corporation.

Eu havia chegado à tempo de organizar meus pertences em minha messa de trabalho quando Mike Newton, o chefe do departamento de market da empresa, nos avisou que o Sr. Cullen estava descendo para nos conhecer.

Enquanto o vice presidente, o Sr. Denali fazia as apresentações eu ainda estava paralisada. Seus olhos ainda encarando os meus com uma intensidade que só havia experimentado uma única vez a 5 anos atrás.

–...Senhor Edward Cullen, irá tomar posse da presidência da empresa em um jantar oficial...

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

Repetia seu nome em minha cabeça repetidas vezes. Era tão estranhos ter compartilhado tanta intimidade com esse homem e só agora descobrir seu verdadeiro nome.

Ele havia se apresentado para mim como Anthony. Eu havia posto seu nome em meu filho por que pensei que seria bom ter algo do pai e agora descubro que era mentira. _Ótimo._

Observei Edward dar um passo a frente para se pronunciar quando o Sr. Denali acabou de falar.

– Logo irão perceber que sou curto- e por vezes grosso. Sou um homem de poucas palavras e não admito falta de respeito. Levo meu trabalho a muito a sério e exijo que vocês levem o seus também.- Sua voz era firme e exalava autoridade. Tive a impressão que ele poderia fazer um marmanjo chorar quando estava com raiva.- Quero ter uma reunião com a equipe principal amanhã bem cedo. Não se atrasem.- Foram suas últimas palavras antes de se virar para ir embora.

Para sair, ele teria que passar por minha messa e eu conseguir tremer mais do que já estava tremendo quando o observava vindo em minha direção. Ele hesitou um pouco mas parou em minha frente.

– Isabella.- Disse com a voz rouca. Seus olhos me estudando novamente. - Bom vê-la novamente.- Saiu antes de dar-me a chance de responder algo. Não que eu achasse que eu poderia de algum modo formular uma resposta coerente agora.

O burburinho de pessoas era grande e percebi que era agora o centro das atenções. Respirei fundo e tentei me recompor pois sabia que as perguntas eram inevitáveis.

– Que homem é aquele!? Céus. Ele é perfeito.

– O que ele disse para você?

– Você já o conhecia?

– Nada importante, pessoal. Sim, já o conhecia, mas nada de mais.- Menti descaradamente.

– Sério? Quando?

– Você precisa me contar!

– Onde?

Eu deveria saber que as perguntas nunca acabariam.

– Ei. Ei, pessoal. A bagunça acabou. Todos voltando para seus lugares e começando a trabalhar.- Mike Newton me poupou de responder as perguntas.- Vocês ouviram o que o Sr. Cullen falou. Ele quer se reunir com a equipe principal e é melhor termos o projeto dos Benson definido hoje. Vamos nos reunir depois do almoço.

Percebi que durante falava Mike ainda olhava interrogativamente para mim. Ele ainda estava curioso. Mas eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de falar mais nada.

– Você está bem, Bella? Parecia que ia desmaiar.- Angela sussurrou para mim depois que o Mike tinha se retirado e todos já estavam em seus devidos lugares. Ela era a única amiga pra valer que eu tinha nesse escritório em meio a tantas cobras e vacas- se é que você me entende...

– Estou bem. Estou bem.- Respondi mais para mim no que para ela.

–Tudo bem então.- Angela era observadora e eu sabia que eu não havia convencido-a.

– Tenho que ir ao banheiro. Depois conversamos sobre isso, Ang.- Levantei e pequei minha bolsa apresadamente para ir em direção ao banheiro

Depois de trancar a porta deixe-me escorregar nela e cair no chão. Lágrimas caiam em meu rosto e eu havia voltado a tremer. O que faria agora? Como contaria a ele que era pai de gêmeos que já tinham 4 anos de idade? Ele soara como uma pessoa tão fria agora a pouco e sempre diziam que ele era um homem duro e insensível. E eu sabia de sua fama de mulherengo. Como poderia deixar meus filhos terem contato com alguém assim? Mas por outro lado como poderia os privar de ter um pai?

_Como poderia privar Edward o direito de ser um pai? De sentir a alegria de ter um filho?_

As perguntas giravam em minha mente e eu sabia que teria não poderia demorar no banheiro ou teria que responder mais perguntas sobre meu atual estado.

Precisava me acalmar e ligar para Rosalie. Era isso. Rosalie sempre sabia o que fazer.

Com as mãos tremendo procurei em minha bolsa o celular e disquei o número que sabia de cor. Ao terceiro toque ela atendeu.

– Oi, Bella.

– Rose. Você não vai acreditar...Ele- ele está aqui, Rose. Eu o encontrei e estou apavorada.- solucei.- Não sei o que fazer. Ele me reconhecei e-e estou com medo. Ele é tão frio e...

– Bella.- Me interrompe.- Calma. Você está chorando? Deus, Bella. É o Anthony. É dele de quem você está falando? Você o encontrou- Sua voz era aflita mais mesmo assim controlada.

–Sim, é ele. E advinha? O nome dele nem mesmo é Anthony e sim Edward. Edward Cullen, Rosie.- Chorei ainda mais.

– Ohh. Você está dizendo...Ele- Ele é um Cullen. Tipo, um Cullen ? Como em The Cullen's Corporation?

– Aham

– Nossa, Bella. O que você você vai fazer agora?

– Eu não faço ideia.

– Por que você não tenta sair dai agora. Diz que tá doente. Sei lá. Vem aqui pra casa e a gente conversa direito.

Isso era um bom plano. Tinha certeza que não tinha condições de trabalhar hoje e já tinha um esboço do projeto dos Benson pronto de qualquer maneira.

– Vou fazer isso. Te vejo em 40 minutos.- Desliguei o telefone e fui me olhar no espelho. Eu parecia doente. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos, eu estava muito pálida e parecia a ponto de desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Sair do banheiro em direção da sala de Mike. O ambiente era uma bagunça. Projetos espalhados por todos os lugares e ele estava sentado no chão analisando cuidadosamente um banner teste de uma campanha.

Mike Newton era um cara estranho. Mas ninguém podia negar que ele era bom no que fazia. Suas lógicas e métodos loucos de se trabalhar sempre surpreendiam e davam certo. Trabalhava para ele desde que era assistente de sua secretária. Dei a sorte de faze-lo gostar de mim o suficiente para me dar um estágio e depois me contratar para trabalhar na empresa. Hoje, eu poderia dizer que eramos quase amigos.

–Mike?- Bati no batente da porta. Ele fez um sinal para que eu me aproximasse sem olhar pra cima,

– Aí está minha garota. Venha aqui e olhe isso. Esse banner...- Disse ele apontando para o projeto que estava analisando- Não sei. Não sei. Olhe. Se você fosse um velho você compraria essas fraudas? Com esse banner? Olhe essas cores! E essa fonte da letra que escolheram? Sem falar no tamanho da letra... Como um velhinho que usa fraudas vai poder ler o que esta escrito com essa letra minúsculas. Stanley não faz nada direito! Me ajude, Bella. Você é a única que realmente me entende nesse escritório.- Finalmente olhou para cima e percebeu o meu estado. - Ohh. Há algo de errado, Bella? Você parece horrível.

–Na verdade eu me sinto horrível. Humm, Sei que você quer que saia tudo perfeito amanhã e precisa de todo mundo, mas eu estou realmente ruim, Mike. E eu fiz um esboço da minha ideia pros Benson com Angela. Ela pode explicar tudo e...

– Tudo bem, garota. Pode ir pra casa. Você parece que vai vomitar a qualquer momento. Tenho certeza que seu esboço vai está fantástico- Sorriu para mim.

– Muito Obrigada, Mike.- sorri agradecida e sugerir: - E por que você não pede para o Collin fazer o banner? Ele sempre acerta.

– Você tem razão. O garoto é bom. Obrigado Bella.

Sair de sua sala e passei por Angela para me despedir, disse que não estava me sentindo bem e depois ligaria para ela para conversar.

Alguns colegas de trabalho me pararam e perguntaram o que eu tinha e eu continuei a mentir. Ao sair do prédio peguei um taxi rapidamente.

Agora que o susto maior havia passado, deixei minha mente vagar e se lembrar de como Edward estava mais lindo que nunca. O tempo só o fazia ficar mais bonito. Sorrir involuntariamente pensando que mesmo agora, depois de anos, seus cabelos ainda não conseguiam ser domados.

_E mesmo agora, depois de anos, ele ainda mexia comigo e com os meus sentimentos._

Madelyn é tão parecida com ele, mas até que Anthony. Os três têm o mesmo tom de verde nos olhos mas os de Madelyn e Edward eram tão perfeitamente iguais. Até o formato da boca de Maddie era igual a do seu pai.

_É Isabella... Parece que você tem sérios problemas, _pensei.

* * *

Notas finais:

Hey, pessoal.

Mil desculpas pelo atraso. Acabei ido viajar aí não deu pra terminar de escrever à tempo, mas tá aí. Demorou mas chegou.

Desculpem pelo erros ortográficos. Ainda estou sem beta :(

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e não deixem de deixar reviews, por favor.

O que vcs acham de um pov Edward no próximo capítulo...?


End file.
